


Corruption

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Conversion. John has a little "chat" with Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Dark. Contains hints of non-con.

Rodney almost walks into Sheppard, who for some reason is standing in the middle of the hallway. Directly in Rodney's way.

"Colonel," Rodney says in surprise, skidding to a halt just before he makes bodily contact.

Sheppard grins. "Hiya, Rodney." He doesn't move.

"So, how are you feeling?" asks Rodney after a puzzled moment.

"I'm feeling pretty darn good. How about you?"

"I'm fine, there's no reason why I wouldn't be. I wasn't the one exposed to the retrovirus." Rodney eyes Sheppard skeptically. He seems a little too...something. Jittery, maybe. As if he had had too much coffee. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No." Sheppard makes it sound like it was a ridiculous suggestion.

"Okay, then." Rodney steps back, because if Sheppard isn't going to move, he's going to have to go around him.

It's really kind of weird. Especially when Sheppard steps toward him, getting even more in the way.

"Excuse me?" Rodney asks, not very politely. Sheppard is taking up the entire width of the hallway, which really should not have been possible. "I have a lab to get to?"

He tries again to step around Sheppard, but once again Sheppard moves with him again, blocking him with an amused expression as if this is the best game ever.

"Very funny, Colonel."

"It is funny, isn't it?" Sheppard cocks his head to one side, watching Rodney's face. His eyes are a little too bright. "Extremely funny."

Rodney glimpses a bluish scar on the inside of Sheppard's arm. He thought the wound had healed. "Is there something you want?" he finally asks.

"Yes Rodney, there is."

Rodney's face grows hot. He's sure Sheppard didn't meant to sound like that, but Sheppard's voice had gone all low and suggestions and it did all sorts of wrong things to his insides. Embarrassed, Rodney looks away, or at least tries to, but his eyes end up Sheppard's chest and the fascinatingly tight stretch of his tee-shirt. "What, then?"

Sheppard advances on him.

Rodney gets a little scared. Which is ridiculous--this is Sheppard, for god's sake. Still, he takes a step back. "Okay, you're acting really weird. Really, really weird."

Sheppard simply grins.

Rodney recoils. Sheppard is now officially scary. It's not his usual smart-assed grin, the kind that comes from a shared joke, or even from a joke at Rodney's expense. It's something all together different. Cold. Cold enough to send a chill through his body.

Worried, Rodney reaches up to activate his earpiece.

Sheppard gets there first, snatching it from Rodney's ear and tossing it aside with a flick of his wrist. "I don't think you want to do that." He moves closer.

"On the contrary," Rodney says, his voice wavering only a little. "I think I do. Even more now than before." He takes another step back, looking to see where the radio fell.

Sheppard moves faster than a normal human should. Rodney is spun around and shoved against the wall, one arm twisted behind his back and his world becomes filled with sudden pain.

"Ow, Sheppard, what the hell--let go of me. That hurts!"

"You know, I figure you for a sweet fuck, Rodney."

Dumbfounded, Rodney goes still, heart pounding so hard it feels like it's about to fly out of his chest. "What?" he finally manages.

"Oh sure, you'd bitch and complain, but in the end, you'd beg me for more." Sheppard's voice is silky, his fingers like iron around Rodney's wrist. "Am I right here?"

Wrong, wrong, wrong, this is all wrong and Rodney can't even speak. He presses his forehead to the wall and tries to think through his panic but he's in a deserted hallway with a not-right Sheppard breathing in his ear and his shoulder hurts like hell.

"I could bend you over a table and nail your ass," Sheppard continues, "And you'd beg like a dog."

Rodney finds his voice. "No, see that's where you're wrong," he lies.

Sheppard doesn't seem to hear him. "Yeah, I'll bet that's what you would do," as if he's talking to himself. His whiskers scrape against Rodney's neck as he chuckles, but at least he loosens his grip on Rodney's arm.

He's practically draped over Rodney at this point and his cock is pushing against Rodney's ass and his hips are moving obscenely. Rodney makes a desperate noise--he doesn't want to be turned on by this but he is, it's hot and wrong and scary and since when did scary sex become of his things?

"Listen, Sheppard--Colonel, stop this, right now," Rodney says, trying for defiant and failing miserably.

"No." He's insolent now, reaching around with his free hand to grope Rodney's crotch.

Rodney struggles because Sheppard doesn't need to know what's going on there, but Sheppard's grip remains firm on his wrist all he gets for his troubles is more pain radiating through his shoulder. "Ow, damn it--"

"Oh, yeah," Sheppard says as his hand closes over Rodney's cock. "You want it, all right."

"No, no, no, no, no," Rodney babbles, mortified as his cock springs to full hardness and Sheppard is rubbing him and it's perversely good. "See, I'm more the romantic type, so let's say you bring me flowers and we'll have dinner and talk about it? Not that I don't appreciate a good fondling in a hallway, but somehow I don't think you're feeling quite yourself right now."

Sheppard releases Rodney's arm.

"Thank you." Rodney nearly sobs with relief, cradling his aching arm against his chest.

Then Sheppard yanks on his hips, pulling him away from the wall. Flailing, Rodney falls forward. He catches himself, palms slapped flat against the wall, only to realize Sheppard's hands are at the waistband of his pants, unfastening them.

"Stop it," Rodney says, jerking away. He turns around and shoves at Sheppard's hands. Sheppard grabs his shirt and Rodney expects the worst--some form of violence, which would almost be a relief, but Sheppard kisses him instead. Too shocked to resist, Rodney's hands go the Sheppard's shoulders. Sheppard's mouth is hot and insistent and wonderful and maybe Rodney kisses Sheppard back, but when Sheppard's hands reach down into his pants and onto his naked ass Rodney is startled into action and tries to push Sheppard away.

"Wait, we need to stop a second and talk about this--"

Sheppard shakes his head and yanks Rodney closer. "No, we don't." He pushes one finger down between Rodney's cheeks.

Rodney gives in completely to the panic. "Okay, that? Don't do that." He's sort of crushed against Sheppard's chest and his cock is hard and he thinks about John using him and fucking him and his chest goes tight. It's hard to breathe and its harder to convince himself that it wouldn't be a good idea. "This isn't you, but you've got to be in there somewhere--John?"

Sheppard makes a low noise and sinks his teeth into Rodney neck, not enough to do damage, but more like a warning of the damage he could do if he wanted it and it's fucking hot. Then he shoves a thigh between Rodney's legs, cock grinding against Rodney's thigh and things get even better or worse and Rodney can't figure out which it is and he's not sure he cares anymore. He just lets Sheppard do it.

"Colonel," he finally says, and Sheppard bites his neck again and god, he thinks he might come just from that. "I know this isn't what you really want, all right?"

Sheppard works a finger partially inside of him. It's dry and it hurts and it is shamefully good.

Rodney whispers, "Don't do this. Please?"

To his surprise Sheppard jerks back, head cocked to one side, eyes distant, as if listening to a faraway sound. His eyes--his yellow-tinged eyes-- narrow.

"Rodney?" Sheppard blinks at him, looking horrified and sick. "Oh god."

"Colonel?"

Sheppard flinches, then yanks his hand out of Rodney's pants, letting go so suddenly that Rodney falls back against the wall. He looks down the hall, and Rodney hears them now, too. A second later two marines round a turn and appear in the hallway. They spot Sheppard and trot toward him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you two to find me," Sheppard says with an easy grin, and the real Sheppard is gone again, just like that. "I just needed to have a word with Rodney here."

Rodney hikes his pants up and swallows nervously. He's relieved and disappointed and appalled by his disappointment. "Yes, yes, we're all through." Rodney waves a hand, hoping nobody notices his condition but the marines' attention, thank god, remain focused on Sheppard.

The marines nod and motion for Sheppard to come with them. Sheppard goes along without resistance. "Catch you later, Rodney," Sheppard calls over his shoulder. "I enjoyed our little chat."

Rodney flees to the nearest bathroom, stumbles into a stall and jerks off with a shaky hand.

Sometimes, he truly disgusts himself.


End file.
